comunidadfandomcom-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:FiliusLunae/Los Voluntarios de Fandom en español: El Equipo de Diseño
Para operar, Fandom necesita la ayuda de cientos de personas alrededor del mundo. Contamos con oficinas en Polonia, Alemania, Inglaterra, Japón, y Estados Unidos, además de numerosos empleados que trabajan de manera remota en varios otros países. Divididos en diferentes equipos, como staff todos nos comunicamos y hacemos que la red entera de Fandom funcione cada día. Pero el funcionamiento de Fandom no depende sólo de los empleados – las contribuciones de usuarios como tú también ayudan a nuestro crecimiento. Como staff, nos comunicamos constantemente con estos usuarios que han demostrado ser de confianza, teniendo hasta reuniones semanales con ellos. A los miembros del staff de Fandom en español ya nos conoces; a los voluntarios quizás no. Junto a nosotros, pues, trabajan estos grupos de voluntarios que nos ayudan con distintas tareas a diario, como la manutención de Comunidad Central. Otros voluntarios trabajan en el Equipo de Portabilidad y otros, por ejemplo, en el Volunteer Spam Task Force (o VSTF). portabilidad portada.png|Equipo de Portabilidad|link=w:c:es.portabilidad vstf portada.png|El VSTF|link=w:c:vstf Otro equipo más que ayuda específicamente a nuestras comunidades hispanas es el Equipo de Diseño, en cuyos miembros se centra esta entrada. Este equipo, con el que yo trabajo directamente, se dedica a embellecer las comunidades, creando fondos, logos y nuevas portadas en distintas wikis a través de Fandom en español. El Equipo de Diseño cuenta actualmente con dos expertos miembros: BlackQuimera08 y Espartannoble6, quienes se esfuerzan arduamente cada semana para atender a las solicitudes de diseño en las que administradores de comunidades hispanas llegan solicitando cambios en el diseño de sus wikis. Tanto BlackQuimera08 como Espartannoble6 poseen derechos de Helper, y curiosamente ambos han viajado a San Francisco para participar en Community Connect – BlackQuimera08 en 2016 y Espartannoble6 en 2015. El Equipo de Diseño BlackQuimera08 Nombre: Luis País: Costa Rica Serie de TV favorita: Modern Family Película favorita: La saga de Harry Potter Videojuegos favoritos: Overwatch, Zelda y Pokémon Comunidades de Fandom que más visita: Bleach Wiki, Fairy Tail Wiki, Overwatch Wiki, Wiki Fairy Tail FanFiction, y Comunidad Central Diseños de BlackQuimera08 Es snicket portada.png| Snicket Wiki |link=w:c:es.snicket Es nioh portada.png| Nioh Wiki |link=w:c:es.nioh Es_ghostrecon_portada.png| Ghost Recon Wiki |link=w:c:es.ghostrecon Es_xenoblade_portada.png| Xenoblade Wiki |link=w:c:es.xenoblade Espartannoble6 Nombre: David País: España Series de TV favorita: Stargate Atlantis, The Expanse Película favorita: Interstellar Videojuego favorito: Halo: Reach Comunidades de Fandom que más visita: Ahora mismo Ghost in the Shell Wiki, Destinypedia y la misma Comunidad Central Diseños de Espartannoble6 Es teamico portada.png| Team Ico Wiki |link=w:c:es.teamico Es_halo_portada.png| Halopedia |link=w:c:es.rings Es_destiny_portada.png| Destinypedia |link=w:c:es.destiny Es ghostintheshell portada.png| Ghost In The Shell |link=w:c:es.ghostintheshell Conozcámoslos y aprendamos un poco de ellos, lo que les motiva, lo que han aprendido, y cómo ha sido para ellos trabajar de forma cercana con los miembros del staff. Háblanos de tus inicios en Wikia/Fandom. ¿Cuándo y cómo empezaste? BlackQuimera08 Inicié en Wikia en septiembre del 2011, en Bleach Wiki. Había oído sobre Wikia un año antes por un amigo del colegio, sin embargo, no había entrado porque no tenía tiempo o porque no sabía que hacer para ayudar. Cuando entré mi primera edición fue en el artículo de mi personaje favorito de Bleach, Baraggan Louisenbairn Espartannoble6 Empecé en abril de 2011 editando en la Halopedia. Siempre me han gustado los videojuegos, y Halo es de mis franquicias favoritas. Poco después empecé a editar en la Halo Fanon, donde más tarde obtuve los cargos de administrador y burócrata. En 2012 me uní a la Destinypedia para impulsar la comunidad. Allí también obtuve los cargos de administración y burocracia, que me permitieron mejorar la comunidad y llevarla a lo que es ahora, con más de 3000 artículos. También dediqué bastante tiempo en diseñar el aspecto de la comunidad para diferenciarla más del resto y crear así algo especial. En 2014 me convertí en Consejero de Fandom y, poco más tarde, me convertí en Helper y entré en el equipo de diseño para ayudar a los usuarios con sus comunidades. ¿Cómo y por qué entraste al equipo de diseño? BlackQuimera08 En febrero del 2016, la comunidad de Wikia Xenoblade resultó como la comunidad del mes. Hablando con Bola, y al ver este el diseño de la comunidae, me preguntó si deseaba ser parte del equipo, ya que Benfutbol10 se había retirado y necesitaban a alguien más. Acepté. Siempre me ha gustado diseñar wikis, y esto fue una oportunidad para hacerlo más seguido. Espartannoble6 Siempre me ha gustado dedicarle un tiempo al diseño de las comunidades. Algunos de ellos llamaron la atención del Staff de Wikia y me propusieron entrar a formar parte de este equipo. Me gusta mucho diseñar, así que mi respuesta fue afirmativa. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en el equipo? BlackQuimera08 Soy miembro del equipo desde hace un año. Espartannoble6 Algo más de dos años, desde enero de 2015. ¿Qué te gusta más de estar en el equipo? ¿Qué te gusta menos? BlackQuimera08 Me gusta que las personas queden a gusto con el diseño que realizo en sus comunidades. Asimismo, me agrada la forma en la que el equipo trabaja, siempre tratamos de apoyarnos entre todos y eso es importante. Lo que me desagrada es hacer un diseño y que en menoa de 24 horas ya los administradores lo deshagan y quede un resultado peor al que ya tenían. Espartannoble6 Poder ayudar a los usuarios con el diseño de sus comunidades. Otra cosa que me gusta mucho es que puedo recibir ayuda y comentarios de mis compañeros en el equipo para obtener "feedback" sobre los diseños en los que trabajo. Lo que me gusta menos es no disponer del tiempo suficiente para implicarme más en la tarea de atender y realizar solicitudes de diseño, pero supongo que lo primero es lo primero. ¿Qué estudias en la escuela? BlackQuimera08 Soy estudiante de segundo año de Odontología. Espartannoble6 Actualmente estudio en la universidad. Estoy cursando un grado en Bellas Artes, donde el diseño gráfico también está muy presente. ¿Cuál es tu equipo favorito de fútbol? BlackQuimera08 Pues no soy seguidor de los deportes, y la verdad el futbol no me gusta por lo cual no tengo equipo favorito. Espartannoble6 Fútbol Club Barcelona. ¿Tu videojuego favorito? BlackQuimera08 Overwatch, simplemente me encanta el juego y no puedo parar de jugarlo. Entre otros, Pokémon y The Legend of Zelda se encuentran entre mis favoritos. Espartannoble6 Diría la franquicia entera de Halo, pero si debo escoger uno... Halo: Reach. ¿Qué has aprendido estando en el equipo? BlackQuimera08 A hacer logos. La verdad cuando incié no era exactamente el usuario más ávido para hacer los logos de las comunidades, prácticamente le huía a estas solicitudes y cuando me tocaba hacerlos pues los resultados no eran los mejores. Ahora logro realizar logos decentes, tal vez en algún momento pueda realizar réplicas exactas jajaja. Espartannoble6 He aprendido a coordinar y gestionar las solicitudes de diseño de forma ordenada junto con los demás miembros del equipo a través de las reuniones semanales que mantenemos, y a través de ciertas plataformas que facilitan esta tarea. ¿Cómo cambió Wikia/Fandom para ti después de convertirte en voluntario? BlackQuimera08 En un principio pensé que todo iba a seguir normal. Sin embargo, cuando llegan preguntas de los usuarios que no sabes responder es cuando entras en pánico. Lo que ha cambiado es la forma en la que los usuarios me tratan, no es como que yo muerda o pueda matarlos con un botón, pero me resulta curioso como se comportan los demás. Espartannoble6 Se convirtió en un lugar mucho más ameno y cercano a mi. El poder compartir esta plataforma con otros usuarios y compartir comentarios y opiniones con todo el equipo de voluntarios es algo muy enriquecedor. Algo más sobre ti o sobre tu experiencia en el equipo de Diseño que quieras compartir con los usuarios de Fandom en español: BlackQuimera08 El equipo me ha enseñado que lo más importante es apoyarnos. Mucho del trabajo que realizamos puede verse tonto pero una comunidad sin un diseño influye bastante en las visitas que esta puede tener. No hay que emocionarse haciendo que cada cosa que tiene una comunidad tiene efecto, lo que para tí puede resultar genial a otro le puede parecer molesto y eso influye en las personas que se quedan en una comunidad. El equipo me ha enseñado que menos es más y que de nada sirve excederse. Espartannoble6 Si tenéis la oportunidad de trabajar en algún proyecto conjuntamente con otros usuarios dentro de Fandom, no dudéis en intentarlo. Es una experiencia que te hace crecer como usuario y como persona, y que te enseña a controlar ese difícil balance entre lo que uno quiere, lo que los demás quieren y lo que se está tratando de conseguir. Y allí tienes la presentación del Equipo de Diseño de Fandom en español. Ahora conocemos mejor a estas dos personas que mejoran las comunidades que tú visitas cada día. Si te toca visitar algún wiki en el que ha trabajado BlackQuimera08 o Espartannoble6, déjales un mensaje de agradecimiento. Nosotros desde el staff agradecemos enormemente a Luis y a David por su ayuda y dedicación. �� �� Si te ha gustado lo que hacen BlackQuimera08 y Espartannoble6, dinos si tú tienes alguna habilidad o interés especial. ¿Te gustaría unirte a un grupo de voluntarios? ¿Te gusta diseñar o programar y quieres practicar y desarrollar tus habilidades? Llena este formulario y nos pondremos en contacto contigo. ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Comunidad Categoría:Noticias de Fandom